[unreadable] A new postdoctoral training program at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center (CCHMC) focused on child behavior and nutrition, with a specific research focus on the behavioral, biologic, and nutritional aspects of pediatric chronic illnesses and other nutrition-related health issues, is proposed. The Center for Child Behavior and Nutrition Research at CCHMC includes faculty members with expertise in nutrition and behavior within the Division of Psychology; epidemiology and health outcomes of nutrition-related disorders in the Divisions of Cardiology and Endocrinology; and nutrition, bone disease and osteoporosis risk in the Divisions of Gastroenterology and Nutrition, General and Community Pediatrics, and Rheumatology. This Center is now proposing to formalize cross-disciplinary training at the postdoctoral level by bringing together faculty with interests in nutrition, basic science, child behavior, and biomedicine, with the aim of training future independent investigators. Trainees in the program will accomplish this goal by acquiring and integrating: 1) expertise in the pathophysiology, diagnosis, assessment, and treatment of nutrition-related pediatric diseases, 2) knowledge of nutrition and behavioral science necessary to develop and test interventions designed to change diet and improve health outcomes in nutrition-related pediatric diseases, and 3) knowledge of nutritional and biomedical measures necessary to assess the physical (e.g., body composition, disease progression) and psychosocial (e.g., quality of life, family functioning) outcomes of the interventions designed to change diet and alter behavior to optimize nutrition. Candidates will have backgrounds in clinical psychology, pediatric medical subspecialties (e.g., Gastroenterology, Endocrinology), or nutrition science. Key features of the two-year training program include: 1) an intensive core training curriculum that involves skill-based courses in research design, data analysis, grant writing, scientific presentations, and manuscript preparation; 2) specialized training that can include coursework in nutrition, biostatistics, epidemiology, disease pathophysiology, and psychology; 3) participation in active clinical research projects; 4) direct supervision of the fellow's research training by a primary mentor, a secondary mentor (with expertise that complements that of the primary mentor), and consultation on biostatistics and epidemiology; and 5) development of an independent clinical research project. Fellows with different backgrounds (e.g., PhD) psychologist or nutritionist, MD pediatric sub-specialist) will have the opportunity to augment their prior training by tailoring their experience to meet specific research interests and training needs [unreadable] [unreadable]